praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Denis Balskbacher
Hederhelm, Resha |Occupation = Actor |Education = The Neverhahn School |Schools = |Years = 2011–present |Spouse = |Children = }} Denis Alexander Balskbacher (born 10 March 1993) is a Reshan actor. He first began his career in 2011 as Lukas Titjansk on the teen comedy-drama, Havershom (2011–2015). After leaving the show in 2015, he began a movie career, and starred as Erik in the coming-of-age movie Marko Marko (2015). The film was a large success, and made Balskbacher a household name. After the success of Marko Marko, Balskbacher began starring in a number of movies from 2015 to 2017. In 2017, he won a Formann Award for his performance in the period drama film, Heartland (2016). In 2017, he will star in the romantic comedy, Guys Night Out, and the epic sci-fi film, See-Breeze. Life and career Early life Balskbacher was born in Hederhelm to parents Oliver and Marianna Balskbacher (née Jappermann). When he was two years old, his mother committed suicide after struggling with depression and bipolar disorder. She was originally from the Velkanian Isles. After her death, him and his father moved in with his paternal grandparents in the Lagner borough, where he was raised. His grandparents are both retired gymnasium teachers, while his father is a businessman. Balskbacher became interested in acting at a young age, and originally wished to pursue a career as a comedian. However, he never enrolled in acting classes and instead remained on an academic path. He graduated from elementary school in 2009, and originally was going to study law at a gymnasium. However, at the last minute he decided to study acting at The Neverhahn School. He graduated from high school in 2013, where he was a "fammiskelit". Career Balskbacher began his acting career in 2011, when he was cast as Lukas Titjansk on the teen comedy-drama Havershom, after series creator Elsabet Samelsen went to local Hederhelm conservatories looking for actors for the show. Balskbacher originally read for the role of Cristoff Purus, but ultimately he was cast as Lukas. He went on to state that he believes it was the right decision, due to him and Lukas's similar upbringings and backgrounds. Balskbacher acted in the role for the first eight seasons of the show, being the show's protagonist during the second season. Balskbacher departed from the show in 2015, along with the rest of the original cast. Months after leaving the show, he starred as Erik in the coming-of-age film, Marko Marko. The movie became a large success and launched Balskbacher into superstardom within Resha. He capitalized on his success by appearing in a number of films between 2015 and 2017. In 2017, he won a Formann Award for his performance in the period drama film, Heartland (2016). In 2017, he will star in the romantic comedy, Guys Night Out, and the epic sci-fi film, See-Breeze. Personal life In 2016, Balskbacher came out as bisexual, and revealed that portraying a gay character in Havershom helped him discover his own sexuality. In March 2017, he began a relationship with personal trainer Daniel Jevlansk. Filmography Awards and nominations Category:Living people Category:1993 births Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Reshan actors Category:The Neverhahn School alumni Category:LGBT people from Resha Category:LGBT actors Category:Bisexual men Category:Reshan Movie Award for Best Leading Actor – Comedy recipients Category:Reshan Movie Award for Best Supporting Actor – Comedy recipients Category:Reshan Movie Award for Best Leading Actor – Drama recipients Category:Formann Award for Best Leading Actor recipients Category:Reshan people of Velkanian Isles descent